Unknown Visitor
by System OFF
Summary: Grace asks Lysandre to watch over Calem while she helps Professor Sycamore. Rated M for later chapters aoa
1. The Visit

Hello! Wowow Grubs finally writing FANFIC?! WOw. btw first chptr short but im working on chp2 i pROMISE

* * *

Calem was lying in bed, taking a nap, as usual. His mother, Grace, was planning to leave to go  
visit Professor Sycamore in Lumiose city and she didn't want him to wake up and freak out,  
wondering where she went. Grace decided to call a aquaintance of hers. Lysandre.

The phone rang, then a click was heard on the other side.

"Hello, this is Lysandre."

"Hello, Lysandre! I was wondering if you could come and watch Calem for a bit while I'm out in  
Lumiose to help with his project."

"I will agree to your request, but I may ask, what is he doing right now?"

"He's taking a nap. I already have enough food for the both of you and dinner is on the stove.  
When he wakes up, tell him where I am."

"I'll be heading over in a few. Is there anything I need to bring?"

"Only an extra pair of clothes. I need you to watch him for about two days."

"Yes, I understand. I am making arrangements to meet at your house. I'll be there in a few  
minutes."

Both lines hung up and Lysandre hopped into the cab with his luggage. It wasn't a very long  
ride from where he was, just from one stop to another. They arrived within minutes, Grace  
waiting at her door and Lysandre exited the cab, as Grace entered it.

"Stay safe. Also there's an extra towel in the bottom cabinet in the bathroom if you need to  
shower." Grace said finally, and the taxi took off.

Lysandre walked inside and locked the door behind him. He started becoming used to his  
surroundings, feeling things, looking around with both his eyes and hands. He had to admit,  
Grace could really decorate beautifully, for a commoner.

He took his time to explore the house. Roaming upstairs, Lysandre tried not to make too much  
noise. He reached the top and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door, and  
strode inside. Looking around the room, he noticed a bump under the sheets of the bed. He  
made his way to the bed, expecting Calem to be napping there. Lifting the covers a tad bit, he  
noticed the light colors of Calem's hair, his face looking like a childs. It was a very lovely sight,  
if you asked him.

Calem stirred, shivered, and pulled the blanket back over his head.

"F-five more minutes mom," Calem groaned.

Lysandre chuckled. Calem was always sort of goofy, he thought.

He sat at the end of the bed and waited for Calem to decide to wake up. Again, he took his  
time to look around Calem's room. It was spotless, the carpet was nice and clean, and objects  
seemed to have a glint of shimmer even without light. He scanned the books on his shelf,  
most having to deal with either pokemon or fashion. Very intresting.

Calem finally decided it was time for him to awaken. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and waited  
for the blood to return to his head so he could see correctly. It only took a second for him to  
realize Lysandre, leader of Team Flare, was sitting at the foot of his bed, and he was staring at  
him.

Calem's quick reflexes caused him to grab the pillow behind him and throw it square in the  
middle of Lysandre's face. He cowarded into the corner of the walls and hid back under the  
sheets.

Lysandre put the pillow behind him.

"Calem-"

"Go away!"

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my room! Creep!"

Lysandre relalitated. He just got called a creep?

"Didn't your mother tell you?"

"What about my mother? Why are you here?"

"She asked me to watch over you while she helps Mr. Sycamore with his project. She said she  
won't be coming back until Monday."

"Great, now I'm stuck with you..." Calem mumurred to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

How'd ya like that? Its sooper stoopid but whatevs I tried also this is my otp i drew a picture and posted it on tumblr plz get into flairflareshipping i named it lol yah stoopid thnks


	2. Letter

I am sleep. Calem may b sleep too. bc sleep insues this is stupid i sweer potate

* * *

Forgetting about past events, Calem decided to become playful. He threw another pillow at  
Lysandre, and pounced on him. Beginning to giggle, Calem attempted to tickle Lysandre.  
Unfortunally, for Calem, Lysandre wasn't ticklish.

Sensing Calem's mood, Lysandre took over. He rolled over to where he was on top and began  
finding Calem's ticklish spot. Spotting it almost immediantly, Calem burst into laughter.

"L-Lysandr-dre!" Calem giggled.

All Lysandre could do was smirk.

"H-I-I can't bre-he-the!"

He took that as a sign to stop. As soon as Calem calmed down, Lysandre got off of him and  
Calem sat up. Lysandre put his hand on Calem's shoulder and sighed. That was quite  
tiresome, but they would both admit, that was fun.

A few minutes passed by; both were still staring into eachother's eyes. A sastisfication roamed  
through the air, nothing too romantic, and yet, Calem was blushing. They both got closer and  
closer to eachother, one hand on top of the other's.

The grandfather clock rings downstairs 6 times. Was it really that late? Well, as they say, time  
goes by fast when you're having fun.

"I guess its time to eat dinner," Lysandre stated.

"I was starting to get hungry," Calem replied.

Both sat for an awkward minute.

"Race ya downstairs," Calem challenged.

"You wouldn't win in a million years," Lysandre retorted.

Both bolted out of the room, Lysandre going as fast as he could, same as Calem. As usual,  
Calem has had more expeirence with stairs, so he won. Reaching the bottom, he did a small  
victory dance and waited for Lysandre to get down, who was still at the middle of the staircase.

"You're so slow!" Calem exclaimed.

"Can't help it! My legs don't work as well as they used to.."

"You're 28! I think..."

"You're correct."

"Woah..."

Lysandre rolled his eyes as Calem lead him to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he attempted  
to reach the plates, which was inconveniently placed at the top of the pantry ((hm, I wonder  
who did that- MOM.))

"Ngh... Can't reach... Dying... Bleh," Calem twirls into Lysandre, "Can you get the bowls,  
please? Least you could do for a dying person like me."

Lysandre ruffled Calem's hair and grabbed two plate from the cabinet. Handing one to Calem,  
he took the towel off of the platter and started cutting the pizza. They grabbed their pieces and  
sat down at the kitchen table. They sat next to eachother, a cheerful conversation going on in  
between their meal, they both crashed out on the couch. Lysandre's arm  
around Calem,Calem hugging onto Lysandre. It was very peacful and quiet.

Moments later, Calem fell asleep. He was breathing through his mouth, yet he didn't make a  
sound. Lysandre looked down at him and pet his head. Soon, Lysandre fell asleep as well. A  
knock came on the door not too later. Lysandre sighed, got up without trying to wake up  
Calem, and answered the door.

A young girl around Calem's age was present.

"Oh, excuse me, sir... Is Calem here? I'm sorry for asking at such a late hour," Serena  
apologized.

"He is here, but he is asleep. May I ask you to come back tomorrow?" Lysandre informed.

"Sure-"

"What's this?" Calem popped up from the couch and was rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh! Calem! I got a letter from your mother while I was in Lumoise and she asked me to give it  
straight to you." Serena pulled out an already opened envelope and shoved it into Calem's  
hands.

Calem studied over the address, then neatly took out the letter inside. By the time he looked  
up, Serena was already gone. 'Rude...' He thought to himself. He closed the door and went  
back to the couch to read it.

"... What?!

* * *

Lys is not actually 28 or whatevs but like wooowwwww yeah cliffhaner whats da note say is it from his mom (yes), PROFESSOR sycamoaor, or Lysnsre why would he send a letter hes alreayd there kiLL mE


	3. Affection? Woah

Hey guys! Im so goddamn sorry i lost all muse in my writing and im trying to yet this done but i suck. YES THIS IS LYS/CAL IM IN LOVE WITH THIS SHIP and i felt like i wanted to call it flairflareshipping so i did art on tumblr just open it in tags nun

* * *

Calem's eyes looked troubled. What he was reading made him happy, but at the same time  
confused. The letter said,

_"Dear Calem,_

_Sorry to say this, but I will have to stay in Lumoise until further notice. Professor Idiot _  
_(Sycamore) did something illegal and theyre trying to find out if he actually had any clue what _  
_he was doing (obviously not), and I'm stuck here because they're questioning me, too!_  
_Sorry hun."_

Calem handed the note to Lysandre. He skimmed over the letter as well, accepted that he had to  
stay a few more days, and put the note down.

Both sat back on the couch and Calem sighed. Cuddling back into Lysandre, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the t.v. The red haired man ran his fingers through Calem's luscious golden-brown hair. Calem sighed, nudging his head into Lysandre's hand. Lysandre, enjoying himself, continued this action. He could've sworn he had heard Calem purring like a purrloin.

Calem had gotten sleepy all over again. He was uncomfortable in his position, squeezed up against Lysandre and the couch arm, and decided to mount Lysandre. Lysandre, in this process, had blushed furiously, enough to match his shirt. Lysandre awkwardly kissed Calem's forehead and continued caressing him.

Calem looked up to Lysandre. Soft chocolate eyes staring into a piercing blue. Long minutes pass by, time seems to be slow between the two during this moment.

"Lysandre..."

"Yes?"

"D-do you mind if I... Ya know... Like..."

Lysandre was lost for a good second. Realization hit him like a train, making him want to double face-palm.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Lysandre was the tiniest bit shocked. Beginning to take action, sliding his hand up from Calem's thigh, up his side, and cupped his check. Stroking his cheeks, he slowly leans in, his eyes watching Calem.

Calem, on the other hand, was red as Lyandre's hair and his eyes were tightly shut. Wondering why Lysandre was taking so long, he decided to take a peek. Atleast a centimeter from the other's lips, Calem closed the space between them.

Deepening the kiss, Calem ran his fingers through Lysandre's hair. Lysandre was massaging Calem's back, squeezing his butt, putting his hands wherever he could. Calem becoming irritated with Lysandre touching his butt, slapped his hand away and broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, both staring into each other's eyes yet again. Calem looked a bit worried.

Lysandre was confused.

"What's the matter, Calem?"

"Lysandre..."

Calem pointed down.

"Oh?"

"..."

"...OH."

Outside from the front window, Serena cupped her mouth. '_Did that really just happen?_' She thought to herself. She had to tell Shauna about this!

* * *

Hey guize! I fu!,,,,,,,,, suck at writing wow look at this sh t looks liek shhiwdji thank you for waiting five million year. Serena is a lil brat lemme tell u somthin this girl is like the gossip source and when she got up to the dorr and she was all like WHATS THIS OLD GUY DOING HERE IS HE A THEIF YES HE IS LET US JUDGE RED HAIRY MAN FLAMINg homosexual.


End file.
